warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Status Effects
Introduction Status Effects cause a change in the condition of affected Units, Turrets and Buildings over a specified amount of time. These changes may be one or more of the following : *Causing Time Released Damage *Causing Enhanced Damage from all subsequent hits. *Hindering the Performance of one or more functions. *Preventing the Performance of one or more functions. *Altering the Last Stand Defenders of Buildings *Adding Last Stand Units to Vehicles Causes of Status Effects Status Effects are be caused by : *Various Missiles, Units and Turrets there were specifically designed to deliver one of the 6 Status Effects. *Customized Units that inherently don't cause Status Effects may be modified to do so though the use Schematics. Application of Status Effects Status Effects Weapons may apply their effects to the Target in one or both the following ways : *Direct Hit - Any Target being Directly Hit or Splashed by a Status Effect Weapon will have the effect applied to it. *Area of Effect (AoE) - Applies the Status Effect over a wide area of ground. Any vulnerable Targets passing over that area while the effect is active will have the effect applied to it. Size ( Duration / Intensity ) of Status Effects The SIZE of the Status Effect determines the Duration, Intensity or Both of the Damage being applied to the Target and is specific to the individual Status Effect. *There are 5 Sizes : Tiny, Small, Medium, Large and Giant. *Duration - The length of time the Effect is Active. **Duration for Effects that cause Damage refers to a continuous and constant amount of Damage is being done over the time the Effect is active. All Sizes do the same amount of Damage over identical lengths of time. **Duration for Effects that do not cause Damage refers just to the length of time the Target will suffer the affect. *Intensity - The Rate at which Damage is applied to the Target. **The larger the Size of the Effect the more Damage will be applied to the Targer over the time the Effect is active. The effect of the Size depends on the specific Status Effect that it is referring to. ( See Descriptions Below ). The Status Effects There are currently a total of 6 Status Effects *CONCUSSION ( ) : **All Affected Targets are unable to Move or Fire Weapons for the duration of the Effect. **No direct Damage to the Target is caused by this Effect itself. **Targets must be Directly Hit or Splashed to be affected, no Area of Effect ( AoE ) is created. **Size = The Duration the Target will suffer the Effect. **Additional Hits to a already affected Target will reset the Effect's Duration Countdown. **May also be referred to as STUN. *CORROSION ( ) : **Causes an Increase in all subsequent Incoming Damage caused by any and all weapons for the duration of the Effect. **Once applied the Corrosion Effect causes its own Time Released Damage of the duration of the Effect. **Targets must be Directly Hit or Splashed to be affected, no Area of Effect ( AoE ) is created. **Size = Intensity ( Rate Damage is Applied ) **Size = Intensity ( The percentage of additional Damage caused buy subsequent hits from any and all weapons ) **Once applied the Corrosion Effect will remain active for 2 minutes. **Additional Hits to a already affected Target have NO additional effects on the Target. *CRYO ( ) : **Decreases the Movement Speed of affected Target for the duration of the Effect. **No direct Damage to the Target is caused by this Effect itself. **Vulnerable Targets may be affected by either a Direct Hit ( including Splash ) or by passing over a Area of Effect. **All Cryo Weapons create an Area of Effect (AoE). **Cryo Weapons does not necessarily do damage to the unit. **Size = The Duration the Target will suffer the Effect. **Additional Hits to a already affected Target will reset the Effect's Duration Countdown. **May also be referred to as FREEZE. *NAPALM ( ) : **Once applied the Napalm Effect causes its own Time Released Damage of the duration of the Effect. **Vulnerable Targets may be affected by either a Direct Hit ( including Splash ) or by passing over a Area of Effect. **Napalm Weapons May or May Not create an Area of Effect ( AoE ) depending on the specific weapon. **Size = The Duration the Target will suffer the Effect. The Longer the duration the more total Damaged is done. **Additional Hits to a already affected Target will reset the Effect's Duration Countdown. **May also be referred to as FIRE. *PLAGUE ( ) : **Adds a chance to turn Last Stand Defenders of infected Buildings into Zombies that attack remaining Defenses. **Infected Vehicles will also release one Zombie upon its destruction. **Targets must be Directly Hit or Splashed to be affected, no Area of Effect ( AoE ) is created. **The Zombie Plague effect will reset upon end of battle. Also, Zombie Plague , when applied at a bulding/unit, will remain active until end of battle. **Size = The Chance of the effect occurring. The larger the Size the greater the chance of LSD's becoming Zombies. **Additional Hits to a already affected Target have NO additional effects on the Target. *SCRAMBLE ( ) : **All Affected Targets are unable to Fire Weapons for the duration of the Effect. ** *SHOCK ( ) : **All Affected Targets are unable to Move or Fire Weapons for the duration of the Effect. **No direct Damage to the Target is caused by this Effect itself. **Targets must be Directly Hit or Splashed to be affected, no Area of Effect ( AoE ) is created. **Size = The Duration the Target will suffer the Effect. **Additional Hits to a already affected Target will reset the Effect's Duration Countdown. Status Effects Weapons & Targets Concussion Corrosion Cryo Napalm Shock Plague Update History *The Scramble Status Effect was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 17, 2016. *The Corrosion Status Effect was introduced in the Game Update of Oct 9, 2013. *No Further Updates. Additional Info * Concussion & Shock ''essentially perform the same function just for different Unit Classes. Concussion affecting Infantry Units with Bunkers and Shock affecting Vehicles and Turrets. * A Target may be affected by Multiple Status Effects at one time. For instance a Mega Tank may have Shock, Corrosion'' and Napalm ''applied to it simultaneously. * Multiple strikes from weapons causing the same Status Effects do not "Stack" in terms of the Damage done. However multiple units causing the same Status Effect can be used to help keep the target under the effects without interruption by continuously resetting the duration clock. * Preserver and Lead Preserver's Flat Armour made the Napalm Effect causing no damage ** i.e. Napalm Effect cannot cause actual damage to the infantry, though an icon will still appear Trivia * The ''Corrosion Status Effect was first introduced on the Corrosion Missile. Related Pages Gallery - Animated Fire-AOE-Animated-2.gif|Napalm - AOE Cryo-AOE-Animated.gif|Cryo - AOE Gallery Navigation Category:A to Z